


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by Butterfrogmantis



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfrogmantis/pseuds/Butterfrogmantis
Summary: Since smurfling-hood, Dreamy has dreamt of the high open oceans, daring adventures ... and a certain sea-faring Smurf with a golden medallion. As the years pass and Marco spends more time away from the village, Dreamy finds himself growing more attached to another; down to earth, proficient, truffle loving Tracker. Things are going smoothly between them and Dreamy is working on plucking up the courage to ask him out - when his childhood crush suddenly returns out of the blue. A magic flower seems like it holds the answer to making an easier choice - that is until it creates an entirely new problem, in the form of an entirely new Smurf altogether ...
Relationships: Dreamy Smurf | Marco Smurf (One Sided), Dreamy Smurf | Tracker Smurf, Harmony Smurf | Jokey Smurf (Hinted), Marco Smurf | Tuffy Smurf (Vauge cryptic hint)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

June was Dreamy’s favourite month. It was warm, but not swelteringly hot like July where every step felt like he would melt into a blue puddle. Instead, it was the pleasant kind of warm; the kind that blanketed him gently as he lay dozing in the fields, dreaming about far off lands and other planets. Dreamy had always been a fantasist, but recently he had found himself fantasizing about something – or someone – more than ever. 

Truffle season was nearing its end, and Tracker Smurf had been as busy as ever. In fact, he’d been a little busier as this year had seen a particularly bountiful harvest. In order to maximise their supply, Tracker had been working with a small group of Smurfs, often splitting into pairs to help out with locating and carrying stocks. In order to keep the daydreamer from dilly-dallying, Tracker had partnered himself with Dreamy. It was this that had eventually led to Dreamy’s newly discovered crush on the truffle hunting Smurf. It had gotten to the point where Dreamy felt certain there was a spark between them, and he was working on plucking up the courage to ask his friend out. 

Dating was not uncommon in the village – of course almost every Smurf had tried their luck with Smurfette. She was the jewel of the village. Obviously, she couldn’t exactly share herself between every other Smurf, and as time wore on most of them came to regard her platonic affections just as valuable, recognising their temporary infatuations as somewhat of a frenzy – she was new, different. Unique. A trait valued in the look-alike species. But that didn’t necessarily make her compatible. Smurfs, by nature, seek understanding and counter lifting from relationships. For this species it is more crucial to seek emotional validation in the long term. And that is why Dreamy had chosen Tracker. 

There was one problem. Dreamy lacked courage. Or, in a sense. Travelling to other planets and facing the sea on his S.S Smurf II was fearless in one respect, there was no doubt in any Smurf’s mind about that. But to ask out Tracker would take another type of bravery altogether. Still, if he didn’t do it, perhaps another Smurf would. Which is why he had chosen today. The worst thing that could happen, he told himself, is that Tracker could say no. And then life would go on as normal, perhaps after an awkward week or so. Dreamy had spoken to his imaginary friend about this matter several times, and he certainly seemed to think it was a good idea. 

“Dreamy, you’re going to hit-”

T h u d 

“-the tree” 

The distracted Smurf shook his head, rubbing the part that had made contact with the base of a young oak sapling. 

“Ow” He murmured, checking to make sure he hadn’t dropped the contents of his basket in the collision. The truffles were intact, so he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Tracker bounded over, placing the back of his hand against his friend’s forehead.

“Hm, a little warm but I don’t think it’ll bruise” He smiled as Dreamy grinned bashfully and began to follow him again, trying to focus. 

“What were you dreaming about now?” Tracker asked as they walked along. “Let me guess – Swoofs?”

“Not exactly” The other chuckled nervously, keeping his eyes on the path in front of him. Strong sunlight shone through the emerald branches over head, casting little patches of dappled light onto the forest floor. He cleared his throat. 

“As a matter of fact, Tracker, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you” He cast a sideways glance, trying to hide the fear and anticipation in his voice. 

Tracker seemed oblivious to this, keeping his eyes on the forest ahead. Dreamy smiled a little, letting his eyes study his friend’s features. Tracker had a slightly darker complexion than other smurfs since he was always out in the forest during all weather, so there were areas that edged more towards azure than cerulean. His iconic scarlet feather shone in the sunlight, as tall and as proud as any king’s crown. In his hand he carried an oaken walking stick, but to Dreamy, he envisioned that it was as fine as any golden sceptre.

“You wanted to ask ... what?”

Dreamy pulled himself yet again from his trance with a start. They’d made it to the edge of Smurf village in all the time he’d been admiring the truffle hunting Smurf. And he still hadn’t asked him out. He didn’t want an audience, and Tracker was still heading towards the square. 

“O-oh yes! You see I’ve really enjoyed spending time w-with you and I wanted to, I mean I was hoping you, hoping we could have some more. Time. I mean I wanted to ask-”

Tracker was smiling at him. He had a small dimple on his right cheek. 

Breathe, Dreamy. Inhale. 

“Tracker, will you go ou-”

Dreamy’s question was cut short as Jokey Smurf ran up to them, waving his arms excitedly. 

“Hyuck! There you are! Papa’s gathering everyone at the village dock!”

“Whatever for?” Tracker asked, looking startled. 

“Hyuck! Marco’s back, and he’s brought a whole NEW range of spices this time, hyeck!” 

Something inside Dreamy dropped like a heavy weight.

*****

The crowd gathered around the large pine wood ship as it pulled into port. Dreamy stood at the back on his tip toes, squinting desperately against the high noon sun to where the cotton sails were being furled against the mast of an impressive vessel. Over a hundred Smurfs began to chant as the anchor was dropped and Handy rushed forwards to help drag the ladder onto the deck. 

Frustrated with having his view constantly blocked by hats and waving arms, Dreamy fought his way through the sea of blue until he was able to properly see the Smurf walking down the gangplank. His heart thumped cheerily against his chest, but he swallowed the urge to shout. 

Marco Smurf stood on the pier, waving merrily at the others as Hefty and some of the stronger smurfs filed onto his ship in order to carry the crates of pepper, anise, paprika and other assortments down to the village. He looked almost the same as he had done years ago, perhaps a little more rugged from years of travel, but there was no doubt about it. Dreamy’s childhood crush was flaring up once again. But wait, no, that was silly. He’d been on the verge of asking Tracker out only a few minutes ago. He hadn’t spoken to Marco in years, much less seen him. Yet even as he saw him from mere meters away, Dreamy remembered the hours he’d spent imagining sailing away with the mariner, so sure they were made for each other. Marco had saved his life when Dreamy was a very young Smurfling, and he was eternally grateful for that; it had also been what caused Marco to be painted as a hero in his eyes. 

The crowd surged forwards, eager to greet the anticipated spice collector. 

“Whatd’ya bring this time Marco?”

“Did you get any more pepper?”

“Bring any spicy surprises? Hyuck!”

“Is that a new ribbon on your medallion?”

“What took a bite out of your ship?”

“Please calm down my little Smurfs! Let Marco rest a while!”

Oh yes, it was all coming back to him now. Locked away somewhere in his mushroom were the diary’s of Dreamy Smurfling. Pages of sprawling childish ideals of what romance was, written in dyslexic hand. Dreamy had all but forgotten about those up till now. Marco enjoyed sailing away for years at a time. 2, 4, sometimes 6 – he was one enigmatic but well revered Smurf amongst the community. Dreamy had often wondered about joining him. But every time, something pulled him back. Seeing the cotton white sails flapping in the breeze always seemed to remind him that that would be his only home for years. Dreamy loved adventure, but he loved home more; he knew he could always return. Marco had always returned up till now, but there was always the lingering feeling of “what if”, and that’s what made him stay. As the years had gone by, so had Dreamy. He wasn’t the same 65 year old Smurfling anymore, and despite his perceived childlike innocence he still had maturity on his side. That came with a new challenge – would he still ask Tracker out when there was a golden opportunity to try and win Marco after all these years? He gulped, for he did not know. 

***

“Pretty cool having Marco back huh?” Handy asked over breakfast the next morning “This porridge tastes better than ever with this new barley wheat!”

A chorus of agreement chimed in with him, and several Smurfs murmured “hear hear” around the table. Marco smiled modestly from the head of the table and waved a hand. Dreamy stared at his porridge, watching as a glob fell off the back of his spoon into his bowl. He had been up all night pondering his feelings. His attraction to Tracker was recent, but he at least got to spend time with him every day. His crush on Marco had lasted nearly a century, but the last time he had seen the Smurf had been almost 3 years ago. 

Tracker elbowed Dreamy gently in the side.

“You seem sort of down this morning – I thought you’d be happy Marco was back?”

“W-what makes you say that?” Dreamy asked, a small tingle running up his spine. 

Tracker smiled knowingly. 

“We all heard about how you braved the Pepper Pirates to save him, not to mention you’re always wearing that captain’s hat. I think he’s someone you look up to”

“Y-yeah there is that. He’s my idol”

“Then why the long face?”

Dreamy inhaled through his mouth, and then exhaled hard through his nose. 

“I’m just ...”

“Dreaming?”

Dreamy’s lip twitched.

“Something like that”

“Well, why don’t we go for a walk? It might clear your head, and I’m not sure all the truffles have been smurfed yet”

The other nodded and finished his porridge, hoping the walk might help him sort his thoughts out after all. 

A few minutes later, the two friends were walking along a new path, stopping occasionally when Tracker sniffed out a particularly large truffle to dig up. The atmosphere was so pleasant that Dreamy had all but forgotten his current dilemma. Tracker had a way of making him laugh that drove off the dark clouds that plagued his mind, and he was grateful for that. Right now he was only thinking about truffles, or whatever gossip was going on in the village. Both of them had heard about the rumours surrounding Harmony and Jokey’s “symphony” from a few days prior, and they giggled at the irony of Harmony’s un-melodious clamour. Jokey, no doubt, had been in it for the laughs, but Reporter Smurf had sworn they’d been giving each other the eye, which is what started the buzz.

Before long, the two came to a small stream that passed through the undergrowth.   
“I think we’ve gone a little too far” Tracker mused, poking at the wet soil with his walking stick. Something seemed to catch his attention, because he suddenly looked up, sniffing the air intently. He pointed the stick to the opposite side of the stream, looking earnestly at his friend.

“I don’t know what it is but there’s something on the other side of this stream” he explained. “It smells powerful. I think we should tell Papa Smurf”

“Oh my” Dreamy’s ears flattened a little against the sides of his head. Tracker Smurf’s nose was never wrong after all, and if it was something powerful it could mean trouble. Or Gargamel. Yet, it also sounded exciting, and Dreamy would never pass up an opportunity to explore.

“I don’t like this one - what are you doing?!” Tracker blinked, pointing at the branch Dreamy was currently sliding across.

“I want to know what it is!” He called, pointing towards the undergrowth. “Just a look! Won’t be long”

“Now Dreamy, I don’t think that’s ... he’s not going to listen is he?” Tracker asked no one in particular. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and decided to follow the determined Smurf across the branch, a feeling of trepidation bubbling in his stomach.

Pushing through the thicket, Tracker was surprised to find the two of them greeted by an empty moor. A couple of grasshoppers chased each other through then long grass, but apart from those the moor was quite deserted.

“Well that’s not nearly as exciting as I was hoping for” Dreamy sounded almost wistful “what exactly did you smell?”

“I’m not sure” the other glanced suspiciously around “but there’s definitely something I don’t trust about this place, we should leave”

“Aww, we only just - oh WOW!” Dreamy suddenly broke away, running a short distance into the meadow.

“Dreamy! Wait!” Tracker ran after him, the feeling of danger growing stronger “I mean it! I don’t trust this place one b- what the Smurf is that?”

The two had come to a small clearing in the long grass, and Dreamy was kneeling besides the most beautiful flower Tracker had ever seen. It had six pastel pink petals of a teardrop shape, their tips a light blue. Interestingly, the stem that held the flower up was also light blue, which Tracker thought was a little odd. The whole plant also seemed to emit a soft golden light. Whatever kind of flora this was, it was almost certainly magical. And magical usual meant dangerous. As a matter of fact, the smell seemed to be coming from this way.

“It’s... gorgeous” Dreamy’s pupils were huge; the way they always were when he was excited. The image of the flower was reflected perfectly in them. If it wasn’t for Tracker’s mistrust of the plant he’d have thought it was rather cute. But he sensed an unnatural power around it, and thought it safer to leave well alone. 

“Yes, it’s pretty but I think we should be heading back – don’t touch it, it might be dangerous. C’mon, we have plenty of truffles now, let’s Smurf them back to the village”

“I guess so” Dreamy sighed, looking longingly at the beautiful petals. It seemed to call to him. Glancing around to make sure Tracker wasn’t looking; he reached tentatively forwards and touched the petal of the glowing plant. He shivered as the strangest feeling rippled throughout his body. A ribbon of golden magic coiled up his arm and formed a snake like figure close to his shoulder.

Ahh ... we sense in you a great dilemma

Dreamy blinked in shock, but he did not feel frightened. Something about the magic of the flower brought a sense of peace, as though it could somehow solve his issues. The coil spread further along his arms and around his neck, making Dreamy giggle. 

Tell us, would you like us to fix this ... problem? Hm?

“W-what problem?” Dreamy asked cautiously. The coil chuckled. 

The one plaguing your mind. Who you want, hm? We could fix that. If you’d let us

“H-how?” The Smurf asked, curious but wary.

Pluck the flower from the ground, and then wish for it to solve your picking. The fickle flower does well with preventing ... unnecessary issues

“You mean ... if I wish on this flower ... it will make my choice for me? Between Marco and Tracker?”

The coil nodded. It was as though a great weight were being lifted off the young Smurf. How relieving. No work on his part! He grinned, and reached forwards to pluck the feather from it’s root.

“Dreamy? Are you coming?”

“J-just a second!” He called, gulping. Surely Marco would appreciate the Smurf’s sense of adventure, but he’d never know unless he used the fickle flower. With grim determination, he plucked it from the ground. The magic coils wound their way around his wrists, glowing brighter than before.

“Dreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy!”

The Smurf closed his eyes, and wished. 

Nothing. Strange. He opened his eyes. The flower’s light had faded to a dull glow, but Dreamy was left none the wiser. He still had no clear picture in his head. Actually, he had two very confusing images still – handsome, rugged Marco and sensible, friendly Tracker. But the flower hadn’t worked because he still had no idea which he wanted to pursue. Cursing, he shoved the plant into his pocket and ran back to the forest path. Tracker wasn’t there so he assumed he’d given up and gone back to the village. Not a very Smurfy thing for a friend to do. He sighed and picked up his own truffle basket before beginning to head back home.

When he arrived at the edge of the village, he was surprised to see almost every Smurf gathered in the centre. There were mutterings and murmurings around the circle, as well as a few who looked out right panicked. Dreamy couldn’t see what was going on so he ducked around the opposite side of the crowds and peered over a bush. The sight that met him almost made him faint. Instead, he simply slapped his forehead with his palm and groaned. A Smurf was what was causing the commotion. Technically two Smurfs, but somehow they were one being. The puzzled looking Smurf was wearing Marco’s hat and medallion, but had Tracker’s red feather pinned to the cap, and was carrying his walking stick. Dreamy pulled the fickle flower out of his pocket, looking aghast. What had he done? What HAD he done? 

“Calm down my little Smurfs!” Papa yelled over the ruckus. He approached the strange entity. 

“What happened?” He asked.

MarcoTracker looked at his hands, his lip twisted in confusion. He shook his head. A vague English accent escaped him. 

“One minute I was there and now I’m here and ... I’m confused” The fusion rubbed his head. “Who am I anyway?”

The crowds glanced at each other, they wanted to know that too. 

“You seem to be um, Marco? Tracker?” Papa frowned, squinting at the strange sight. “Amazing” He murmured. In all 500+ years of his life, he’d never seen anything like this. 

Behind the bush, Dreamy gulped. He knew he should confess but was terrified of the consequences. Besides, maybe a MarcoTracker wouldn’t be so bad~ After all; it was his two favourite smurfs in one. He certainly didn’t need to make a choice anymore ... but deep down he knew it was wrong. And he also knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he held the flower out and went to the village leader.

“Papa Smurf? I think I can explain what’s happened”

***

“Amazing” Papa Smurf muttered, turning over the flower in his hands “Simply amazing”

“And when I got back to the village ... yeah” Dreamy’s ears drooped as he glanced guiltily at the floor. “I swear I never meant for any of this happen ... certainly not to Marco and Tracker”

“I know my little Smurf, but I think you should make these kinds of choices with your own head, not magic”

“But my head can’t make the choice!” Dreamy protested “That’s why ... that’s why it was so tempting” 

“Indeed” The elder sighed “That’s what the fickle flower prays on” 

“Is there any way to undo the magic?” Hefty asked “We can’t let poor Marco and Tracker wander around like that forever”

“I shall do some research” Papa nodded “In the meantime, I think you all should at least make sure they – uh, he, is comfortable” The others nodded, and left the leader to conduct his work. 

Later that day, Papa Smurf called a small group into his lab, where he had a page open on the fickle flower. 

“Shh” He whispered as he closed the door “I found out how to reverse the magic, but I can’t tell Dreamy just yet in case it sways him” He pointed at the book, which was yellow with age. “According to this, fickle flowers sprout when a person or creature nearby has a dilemma. They were thought to be extinct many centuries ago as an old king ordered the seeds to be destroyed. However as the seeds do not sprout until a conflicted victim crosses their path, there’s no way of ever being sure they’ve truly gone. Once the flower’s magic makes a choice for the user, it’s magic feeds off their conflict. As such, it’s almost impossible to destroy. However there is a way” Papa paused, then turned the page “The caster of the original wish must make a choice and cast the flower into a flame of purity. If the user’s heart is as pure as the flame, the flower – and its magic, will be destroyed” The white haired Smurf sighed deeply. “But we cannot influence Dreamy. If we make the choice for him or try and make him feel as though he is under pressure to make his choice, his heart won’t be pure”

“So what should we do Papa Smurf?” Harmony asked, fiddling nervously with the valves of his trumpet. 

“A small party of you must go with Grandpa to fetch a flame of purity. He will know the land they can be found. As for me, I think I know a potion that might help Dreamy”

“But wouldn’t that count as interfering?” Hefty inquired.

“No my little Smurf, it won’t do anything to Dreamy physically, it’ll only enhance the feelings he already has. It will let him make his own choice, but perhaps a little faster. Now, Hefty, Handy and Brainy, will you please go with Grandpa? The rest of you, make sure the others don’t disturb Dreamy. I’ll stay here and work on this potion” 

As the others were filing out of the door, Harmony stuck his head back in to ask a question.

“Papa? If Dreamy makes his choice but the choice doesn’t like him back ... then what?”

“Irrelevant I’m afraid” Papa smiled thinly “You cannot force love to happen anymore than you can force it to stop. It is one of the most powerful things in the world”

Harmony nodded, a small flush on his cheeks as he turned to stare out of the door at a figure holding a yellow box.

“I guess it’s like an ensemble” 

“It only works if you play together?” 

Harmony grinned “Just like my symphony”

Papa smiled, and waved him along. 

In spite of what had happened, MarcoTracker seemed to have adapted fairly well to sharing a being. Dreamy couldn’t work out if it was two minds in one body or a new entity, but he had to admit they were pleasant company. Deep down in his gut however, he knew it was wrong. It was awesome to have his two crushes in one but ... it wasn’t quite the same either. He missed how Marco used to tell tales of his daring adventures over the dinner table. He missed the way Tracker laughed. The two Smurf’s were not only his crushes, but two of his best friends, and Dreamy would rather have the two of him besides him that night as just his friends only if it meant he could reverse the stupid fickle flower magic. He hoped Papa had found a cure. 

“Where will you sleep tonight?” Dreamy heard a Smurf ask. 

He hadn’t even considered that. MarcoTracker scratched his head and shrugged.

“Suppose I have the choice”

Dreamy winced at that word, suddenly deciding it was time for an early night. He thanked Greedy for the stew, and began to head back to his mushroom. He was just passing Papa’s lab when the elder Smurf poked his head around the door. 

“Ah Dreamy! Just the Smurf I wanted to see” 

“Papa! Have you found a cure?”

The leader looked back into his lab. 

“We’re working on it. But that’s not why I want you. I know you’ve been rather stressed about the whole situation and I was hoping to make it up to you with a little something I threw together. It should help you get a restful night sleep”

He passed Dreamy a vial that was full of a deep red liquid. Dreamy sniffed it curiously. It smelt like strawberry and some exotic spice.

“What is it?”

“It’s a ... sleeping tonic” Papa smiled “I made it especially for you”

“Oh, well thank you Papa” Dreamy smiled, and downed the liquid. A warm glow spread through his body, making him feeling sleepy. 

“Wow, this stuff really works” He yawned “Goodnight Papa Smurf”

“Good night Dreamy” He lead him to the door and sighed “I sure hope it does ...”

Dreamy had never slept so well in his life. His regular covers felt like blankets fit for a king as he was lulled into the cocoon of magically enhanced sleep. The next thing he knew, Dreamy was standing on a ship, looking out towards the village, who were cheering and clapping. He turned around and beamed.

“Marco!” He ran forwards to greet the Smurf, who gave him a pat on the back.

“We set sail immediately, ahaha!” 

“Set sail?”

“Of course my dear Smurf, we have spices to find!” Marco inhaled deeply through his nose “Can’t you just smell that adventure?”

Dreamy sniffed, it smelt like salt water. But he didn’t care; he was on an adventure with Marco! He’d been dreaming of this since he was 65! 

“Hoist the sail! We ride till dawn!” 

“Aye aye sir!” Dreamy beamed, tugging the cloth away from the mast. The sails unfurled in the wind, flapping lazily against the azure sky as they pulled away from the harbour. 

“How long will we be gone sir?” Dreamy inquired, giving a salute.

“Who knows my dear boy? A couple of years I should think”

“Oh yeah ... forgot it was so long”

“Ahaha, you’ll get yer sea legs lad. Just watch out for-” 

Something hit Dreamy in the back, causing him to sprawl across the deck.

“Pirates!” Marco gasped, grabbing a wooden bat from the door and tossing it at Dreamy. He gulped, he was no fighter. Within a few minutes (that involved a lot of Dreamy getting tossed around) He was caught and tied up by the leader. He looked around desperately, but Marco was still fighting off the others. 

“It be to the sharks with you” The pirate grabbing him laughed cruelly, shoving him along the gang plank. Dreamy squirmed, but he was no match for the fierce kidnapper. Staring down into the water, he saw a trio of dark black fins and gulped. This isn’t how he wanted to go. 

“Walk the plank with ye!” The pirate roared, and kicked him. Dreamy fell forwards, down towards the circling sharks. He closed his eyes, and braced for impact.

Strange. No water. No sharks. He opened his eyes again. He was sitting on a lush green hill, and the sun was just setting in the horizon. He rubbed his eyes. Where was Marco? And the pirates? How had he gotten here? 

“Hello Dreamy”

The Smurf whipped around to see another welcome face.

“Tracker! It’s you!” He grinned. The other chuckled, and threw a truffle at him before sitting besides his friend. They ate in company and Dreamy felt more at peace than he had done all day. Tracker was staring out to where the last slivers of sun were fading over the fields. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“It sure is” Dreamy smiled, leaning ever so slightly towards his friend. “I kinda wish I could stay here”

Tracker smiled. 

“Feels good to be home huh?”

Dreamy paused for a moment, and then a warm smile spread across his face. 

“It sure does”

He leant against his friend’s shoulder as the sun went down, and the image of Tracker faded into black. 

Dreamy woke up still in the dark, a little disorientated. But he knew one thing. He knew exactly who he wanted.

***

“Morning Dreamy!” Papa Smurf smiled cheerfully at him at the breakfast table that morning. “I trust you slept well?”

“Very” Dreamy smiled, spooning porridge into his bowl and adding an extra sprinkle of sugar for good measure. “And I think I made a decision, but I’m not sure what good it’ll do now”

A few of the Smurfs around the table glanced at each other, then at Papa. The leader coughed.

“You mean you’ve chosen ... what you’d like?”

“Mhmn” Dreamy nodded, looking down at his lap.

“It just so happens we found the cure to undo the spell”

“Really?!” Dreamy’s ears perked up. 

“After breakfast, follow me to my lab”

Dreamy had never eaten porridge so quickly. 

“Dreamy Smurf. If your heart is pure and your choice true, then cast the fickle flower into the flame of purity, and undo that which binds Marco and Tracker”

Dreamy took a deep breath, pictured exactly what he wanted. He could still feel it. He knew his choice was true. Without hesitation, he cast the flower upon the fire. “I have made my choice” He said aloud. 

The others watched, fascinated. A white flame coated the petals of the magical plant ... and then it dissolved, leaving nothing but a few ashes. A huge sigh of relief went around the room, and Papa Smurf hugged Dreamy close.

“I’m very proud of you my little Smurf”

“Thank you Papa ...” Dreamy wiped away a tear “Now let’s go and see if that worked” 

To his relief, as soon as he opened the door, two familiar Smurfs stood side by side, rubbing their temples and looking thoroughly confused. 

“Marco! Tracker! It worked!” Dreamy threw himself between them, pulling them into a fierce hug whilst they spluttered and looking around in a daze.

“What happened?” Marco blinked.

“One minute I was collecting truffles, then it all goes a little fuzzy – now I’m here!” Tracker scratched his head.

“And I couldn’t be more pleased” Dreamy grinned, clasping his hands close. “Tracker, I’d like to talk to you please. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask” 

“U-uhh, alright” Tracker smiled, allowing himself to be lead away.

Papa Smurf chuckled and stroked his beard.

“Ah, young love” Marco chuckled, toying with his medallion. “Never did run smooth” 

“You’re mighty perceptive Marco” Papa smiled.

“When you meet as many people as I have Papa Smurf, you see the signs. I love that Smurf, but I’m not in love with him. He’s a bright lad, he’ll do well with Tracker”

“And you?”

“I have my spices” The mariner tipped his hat respectfully.

“And your adventures no doubt” The elder teased.

“That’s right” Marco puffed out his chest proudly “It would take a real toughie to win this Smurf’s heart”


End file.
